Link's Deadly Premonition
by Elves Muse
Summary: **Chapter 5 Now Up**A deadly premonition. A fake princess. A migraine. How will Link survive yet ANOTHER adventure in Hyrule?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Okay. All the stuff that always goes with fan fiction applies to this story- Link and all the characters from Zelda are property of Nintendo except the original characters. ~Thanks.

Link lifted the heavy sword up over his head, grunting as he did so. Then, in a cry of rage, he brought the Kokori Sword onto…a sign post?

"Link! Link? What are you doing?" A small voice came from beyond the training course. Saria ran up from the Kokori store, smiling and laughing. "You just mutilated that sign post! Now apologize and come with me, I need to talk to you!" She giggled.

"Sorry sign post, you must forgive me. I thought you were a minion of Ganon." Link couldn't help but laugh with his friend as they left the training course and headed towards Saria's house.

They entered the home and sat down at the table. Even though it was a warm day, it was cool and breezy in the small wooden hut. "So, Saria. What did you want to talk to me about?" His golden hair stirred in the wind. 

"Well Link…It's been something I've been wanting to tell you for years, and now that you've met Zelda I think I better tell you before it's too late-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Just a second. Why do you think something is going to happen with me and Zelda? Why does everyone think that? Just-" Link suddenly stopped, jerking his head at an angle and grimacing in pain.

"Link!" Saria stood up and started shaking him. "Link!?!" She grabbed him in a hug and pulled him close. "Come on…I need you Link…come back!" 

Slowly Link opened his crystal eyes. They were so full of pain and tears Saria wanted to cry, but she didn't. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

***

Link ran to his house and practically flew up the ladder. Inside he sat on the bed, scratching his head, unreasonably pacing about what was going to happen. He never got premonitions like that during the day… they had always been dreams. Taking off his hat, Link put his head in his hands. 

Who could he talk to?

Navi was gone… he hadn't found her when he looked in the lost woods or in Clock Town…

The Great Deku Tree was dead, he had been dead for 4 years.

The Deku Tree Sprout wouldn't become until 4 years from now, Link was only 13...

Nobody could help him but Zelda.

Link put his green hat back on and raced out of his house toward the Lost Wood's bridge.


	2. The New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the original characters!

"So you're leaving again huh?" Saria stood motionless by the rope railing of the old wood bridge. Her fairy whizzed about her, lighting different angles of her face. Link stopped running and turned, towering over his child-like friend. 

"Yes. I'm going to Hyrule to find out what is going on. I have to see Zelda." Saria's jade eyes dimmed at the news. 

"Well, you'll tell me what is going on won't you? Updates, every few days at least?" Leaves rustled in the wind; music from deep inside the Lost Woods drifted towards them through twists and turns through the path.

"Of course Saria. I wouldn't leave you in the dark. Never." Link tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead, he just nodded and ran off towards Hyrule Field. Saria sat there for a moment, watching him leave. 

"Flashback Saria. Haven't we done this before?" Kai, her fairy, spoke. Her green glow sparkled as she landed on Saria's shoulder. "Link always does this to you huh?"

"Link does what he has to do. It has nothing to do with me." Saria reassured herself, tears welling up in her eyes. "He is the Hero of Time."

***

Link blinked in the bright sunlight of Hyrule. Shielding his eyes, Link continued to run forward. Once he got to the gnarled tree branch overhang that separated the Lost Woods entrance from Hyrule Field, a great shadow passed over him, sending chills throughout his body. Taking out the Kokori Sword, Link looked up to see Kaepora Gaebora staring right back at him.

"Need a wing Link? I can fly you to Hyrule Caste. Only five rupees. Hoot-hoot!"

"Five rupees? I can get there for free!" Link sheathed his sword and began to march away, when the giant owl laughed.

"Link, I was joking." Swooping down from his perch, the bird hovered in front of Link. "Grab my tail feathers and we'll go!"

Link reached upward and took hold of the feathers for dear life as they sped towards Hyrule Castle, leaving the Kokori Forest and the Lost Woods behind them.

The wind rushed past Link's long ears as Kaepora Gaebora's wings flapped back and forth. Below them sped Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was outside, tending to the other horses and Epona. In Hyrule Castle Town, the marketplace was alive and bustling with activity. Finally, they settled down in the royal garden. The guards gave a glance, but returned to their post after seeing it was him.

Link waved as the giant owl flew off to the south. The castle guards nodded to the teen hero as he passed over the drawbridge of the castle.

It wasn't the first time Link had been there. He had been there on a mission when he was first faced by Ganondorf at age nine, and again a year later when he went on his search for Navi.

Inside, the main hall, the stone walls were decorated with the finest of tapestries, the cold floor warmed by plush rugs. Candles in elaborate holders were placed strategically around to light the entire floor. 

"It's a fine place to visit…but I wouldn't want to live here…" Link thought of his tree house back in the Kokori Forest, and would have gladly taken back his boring life. Suddenly, a cry from down the hall made him jump. 

Zelda shrieked again and ran towards the Hero, one of her slippers sliding off her feet. She leaped into his arms squeezing as tightly as she could. Link grimaced, staggering under the weight of the Princess. Somehow he managed to hold her up for about two minutes, but finally they both fell to the ground. 

Zelda planted him with kisses on the cheeks, lips, and nose. Link groaned and finally pushed her away. 

"Zelda! Stop it!" Link shouted. His anger was visible through the blush color on his cheeks and through the squint of his eyes. 

Zelda looked confused for a moment. "Why not? It was destined!" She puckered up and then buckled over laughing. Her musical voice drifted down the long hall, making echoes. She wasn't in her usual dress, but a velvet purple tank top and too-big blue shorts. 

Link looked at her again. Something was different about her eyes…they weren't as innocent or loving as they used to be. And her hair…it was longer than it was last visit, which was only a few days ago… And she surely wasn't acting like the Princess he knew so well.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Link? Nothing is wrong! Lets go up to the kitchens and chow down!" The Princess laughed, turning her head so her curly blonde hair flew back and forth. Her usual crown was off today, which to Link raised his suspicion even higher.

"Zelda….no. I want to see the King." Link pushed her off his lap and got up to his feet. Zelda pulled him back down with strength unknown the Hero. "What the? Zelda!"

"Link…come with me, or you will never see your 'Princess' again!" Suddenly, "Zelda" started changing. Her crystal blue eyes turned to a evil yellow, her round face began to thin out and become pointy, and her hair changed to a fiery red. Her figure became fuller, as if Zelda was aging within seconds. "Come with me Link…" Her voice was deeper, bitter almost, as if she had seen too many things in her life.

Worried about Zelda, Link helped the teenager up and followed her outside the castle toward the storeroom. Outside, in the corral, were two tan horses, as if they had been expecting riders. However, the woman walked right past them to Zelda's white horse.

"I think I should take this as well, it would make a fine war horse!" Link shuddered with anger as he saw her climb onto the decorated saddle, hit the horse on the rear, but hold back on the reins as the horse roared up and tried to bolt. "Come now Link, climb onto my horse." The adolescent pointed with a long finger to the first tan horse. 

Skillfully Link sat atop the large beast of burden, and followed his friend's captor off toward the sunset in the west.

***

The trip was short and quick. As soon as the Gerudo girl was sure the guards hadn't seen them, she had forced Link and the other horses into a gallop. They quickly made their way through a secret passageway out of the castle grounds through Hyrule Field. After riding for an hour or so, Link and the girl reached the outskirts of the Gerudo Fortress.

"My name is Kilila. Now lets go in." She had spoken softly, as if not to awaken something. Link took off his had and ran his hand through his golden hair. Disgusted, he found it was oily and dirty with dust. Quickly putting his hat back on, Link charged into the fortress after Kilila. 

When the sun set, the air became cool in the Gerudo Fortress. Link shivered and hugged himself to stay warm. His head ducked, eyes closed, Link didn't see-

BAM! Link hit his head on the overhang of rock and fell off his horse with a thud. 

"Ahh!" Link cried as he fell from the full grown horse. He shivered again and groaned. Kilila turned, and upon seeing him upon on the dirt ground, she frowned. 

"Link! Get up! This is NOT naptime! If I don't have you back by-" Kilila whispered furiously, still not wanting to raise her voice. Link slowly got up, but sat down again realizing he was getting a horrible migraine…damn those rocks!

Kilila sighed and got off the pale horse. She started rummaging through a bag on the saddle, getting out a long, silk, purple cloak and a wool green sweater. Link closed his eyes once again and took out a bottle of water from his pocket, and began pouring over his head. The coolness helped the headache, but it only dulled the pain for a few mere seconds.

"Honestly you don't know how to treat yourself do you? Here-" Kilila threw the wool sweater at him, then dug in the pouch some more. "That will help with your shivering. And this-" she took out and modeled a jar of blue, almost silvery liquid. "This will help the headache." 

Link stared at her. "How did you know I had a headache?" Kilila smiled, her face looking, for the first time, as if she were only Link's age.

"I wouldn't be a Gerudo Healer if I didn't!" Link shocked himself by smiling, he was actually starting to like the girl! Which was strange, as he hardly ever took to liking one who had the Princess of Hyrule kidnapped…


	3. The Trap

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters and the plot. 

The darkness of dusk seemed to spread its cold wings all around the Gerudo Fortress as Link and Kilila rode in; the wind a hurricane of sand and small rocks making an ghostly sound as it groaned through small cracks and crevices in the wall. The gray sandstone fortress itself was almost black in the shadows of night, ominous in size and strength. Link couldn't help but shudder in remembrance of what had happened here, years into the future.

"We're here. Be quiet Link," Kilila whispered to her companion, and then she leaned forward onto her horse. They trotted forward past the Gerudo guards in purple attire, holding their pikes menacingly and staring at him with eerie yellow eyes. Link's horse began to get a little excited at being home, neighing quietly and its black tail swishing at the mosquitoes that had suddenly appeared out of, it seemed, thin air.

The Gerudo teen hopped of the silky white horse that had been burdening her weight, and handed the reins to an older woman in white. She nodded to the former, and put her hands behind her back once again. Link soon caught up to Kilila, hopped off the russet horse, and followed suit by giving the leather reins to the lady. Next to him on the left were the monstrous gates that he had to go through to get to the desert, and on the right was a darkened doorway to get into the fortress labyrinth. 

With a grudging feeling in the pit of his stomach, the Hero of Time silently strode forward after his Princess' captor.

The light, or rather lack of, was hard for Link to adjust to. His hands fumbled in the dark before coming across Kilila in front of him. He blushed, thankful she could not see him, and stood back. 

"Here," she mumbled. "Take this." Suddenly, fire began dancing on a torch, illuminating the room. It was square, as most of the fortresses' rooms were, but had carpet stationed in the middle along with tapestries and statues. It could be considered a throne room of sorts to the trained eye. 

But the back of the room was the most interesting.

A younger looking Nabooroo was sitting on a tall-backed chair. She was holding a glass with a blood-colored liquid splashing around inside and she swirled it in a circle-like motion. Instead of the outfit that Link had seen her in back in the past, or in the future, she was wearing a sand-colored gown that clung tightly to her bodice, then flailed out at the waist. The sleeves were tight until the wrists, then the too, also spread out freely. Nabooroo herself looked much whiter than Link remembered… and then he saw the chain. She was chained around the neck with a heavy metal, as were her ankles.

Nabooroo was a prisoner.

"Take a seat," commanded Kilila, still whispering. Link searched for a chair, not wanting to make the woman angry. The reminder that they held Zelda prisoner was ever constant in his mind. He found another elaborate one sitting straight across from Nabooroo, and proceeded to sit.

"The King will not stand for this. Eventually someone will notice that the Princess is gone," Link suddenly burst out, forgetting all pretenses of not making her angry, and looking Nabooroo in the eye. Even though she was prisoner, she must have known something about the plan. However, she just Nabooroo just looked at him blankly.

"Quiet, you fool. You have no idea what you're up against." Even chained, the former leader of the Gerudo was spiteful and haughty. Her yellow eyes glimmered, dancing in the firelight. Her red hair was not pulled up, but actually falling down around her shoulders, reaching elbow length. The gold in the soft color seemed to shift to brown whenever she moved. "The Princess is fine. No one will know she is missing, as we put another replacement in the building."

"Are you saying the King doesn't know his own daughter?" Link spat, suddenly disgusted with the old Sage. She didn't have any of the qualities that she had in the other life, maybe being a slave for seven years changed things… but yet again she was a prisoner now… Absentmindedly Link shook his head, the migraine coming back from his confusion. 

"I am the one asking questions here, boy, not you. I would suggest you keep quiet if you want to get out of her alive." 

Kilila looked at Link, no expression in her gaze. All sudden fondness for the girl was immediately wiped clean away. Link started to get up, but found that the chair had silently bound him with the same metal that Nabooroo was trapped in.

"What do you want with me?" He sputtered, surprised. "What do you want with the Princess if not to have a ransom note? They don't know she's missing!" 

"We don't want ransom, heheh, no-" Nabooroo smirked. "No, we want something else. But there is no reason for me to explain myself to you. Unchain me." Two women standing in the corners that Link hadn't noticed before, one wearing white, and the other wearing purple, walked to Nabooroo and unchained her. Slowly, the woman stood up and turned her neck, making a cracking sound. She closed her eyes with the pleasure, and then opened them to look at Link. They weren't without caring, but evil still remained. "I'll leave you a torch to save you from the creepers in the dark… but I'm not promising it won't go out." 

Nabooroo nodded to Kilila, who set the flaming stick into its place in the wall. Then, the four walked out, the two guards holding their weapons at the ready against Nabooroo.

Link was left to contemplate what was going on.


	4. Khooshu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot and the original characters.

          The shadows flickered across the room, and shady figures darted just outside the light. Link was keeping a wary eye out for anything that might try to harm him, but the chain around his neck gave him limited vision. Through a small window high in the ceiling the moon shown to where he was seated, adding the small amount of illumination the torch provided. In the hours that he had spent just sitting there, he had studied the chamber thoroughly. The wooden doorway had a long vertical crack right next to the doorknob, making it look less sturdy then it usually would have been. The walls were solid sandstone, held together by hardened mud. The floor was dirt, and where the 'throne' had been was a rotten, ragged rug that from a distance looked perfectly new. Air wafted through the high window, but that was the only refreshing smell. Odors of urine and other human wastes drifted from the corners, and decaying meat stung Link's nose.

          He was miserable. 

          Link's migraine had subsided, but he still felt nauseous. As he laid his head back against the chair, his eyes closed and he took deep breaths. The sound of scuttling across the floor alerted him, and the heavy wooden door suddenly burst open.

          Nabooroo walked into the room, dragging her leg as if it was broken. There were bruises on her wrists as well. Surrounded by guards, she quickly sat down on the thrown and closed her eyes. The guard wearing white quickly took out a curved sword and slashed away at creatures Link couldn't see, as the one in purple lit some more torches.  None of them looked at Link. 

          Nothing was said as these chores were done, as if they all were trying desperately to let something sleep. Subconsciously Nabooroo shivered, bringing a tanned hand up to the cuff around her neck. A small mouse scuttled over her feet and a guard immediately cut it down. Link had to admire the skill of this woman, as the mouse was beheaded, Nabooroo's foot was untouched. Then suddenly, a chill wind shuddered through the room, and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. Immediately the guards snapped to attention, and Nabooroo hung her head. Kilila, Link saw, was nowhere to be seen.

          The figure was cloaked in a blacker-than-night cape, and stood almost as tall as the ceiling. A hood hid its head, and the light emitted by the torches seemed to be absorbed by the cloak. And the temperature, which was already lower than usual for a desert night, went way below zero. Link's fingers clutched white at the smooth arms of the chair, and around his neck he felt the heavy chain. The front of his tunic flapped, and he realized for the first time that he was weaponless, defenseless. The stench that accompanied the room was suddenly gone, replaced by a stale taste that crept into Link's mouth. His tongue went numb and he couldn't speak; couldn't even move his jaw. 

          "Khooshu," Nabooroo muttered, bowing her head. The figure turned its head to the guards. What emitted from its hidden mouth was melodic, soothing in a strange way that couldn't be explained.

          "Leave us." The guards obeyed immediately, sliding the door shut behind them noisily. Nabooroo shivered again, and from beneath the cloak a white, wrinkled hand appeared. Khooshu took a few steps forward and caressed her cheek softly, making her flinch. It was as if Link wasn't even in the room. Suddenly the hand gripped harder at Nabooroo's soft, pale caramel skin. It wrenched her chin upward, toward the blackness that was under the hood. In her yellow eyes, Nabooroo was fearful. For what, Link couldn't guess. 

          Khooshu let go. 

          Nabooroo hung her head, tendrils of her flaming hair falling around her face as a choked sob emitted from her mouth. But Khooshu paid no heed. He had turned to Link.

          "You foolish boy," the breathy voice began. "What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?" Link tried to move his mouth in reply, but could only look stonily at the tall ghoul. "Ah yes… you were brought here by the _foolish_ notion that you could save your _Princess._ Do you know what I am to do with_ her_?" Link's eyes were giant blue orbs. "I shall _kill_ her! And it won't stop there. I'll show that bastard King what it's like to _cower in fear_! In fear of _me!_" Rings of red appeared from underneath the hood. Link shivered subconsciously, realizing that they must be the specter's eyes. The man or demon standing, no, _towering_ above him was talking with spite and glee with every syllable. Whatever the King had done to him, or someone he loved, must be dire. He was out for blood. Nabooroo was quiet. "You shall not die, oh no. You shall look me in my eyes and become my servant. _You,_ foolish lad, _you_, will _kill_ the _Princess_!" The white hand traced a finger down Link's neck, freezing and yet burning to the touch. Then it grabbed his neck below the chain, choking him, cutting off the blood circulation to the brain and air to the lungs. Link's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted.

          When Link came to, the light of dawn had started shining through the dungeon. He was still locked in the chair, but Nabooroo had gone from the room. So had Khooshu. There were dull pains around his neck, and had to swallow several times before it felt at least a bit normal. Link looked down at himself, there were bruises around his wrists, and claw marks on his arms. He didn't know whether they were self-induced or not…

          The pain in his stomach was nothing new, however. Link was nauseous still, and was starting to wonder if he had been somehow poisoned, to be kept weak and unfit for escape. A crick in his neck was throbbing, and as he turned it, the wooden door opened with a squeal of protest. 

          Kilila walked in with a tray of food and drink. Her eyes were downcast fiery hair was pulled up into a bun. Wisps of hair framed her pointy heart-shaped face, and her lips were pulled into a scowl. She muttered something incoherent, setting down the tray on Link's lap. Link didn't understand her, but just watched her with heavily lidded eyes. Slowly unshackling his neck, Kilila stepped back and watch him massage it. 

          "Poison?" Link croaked out. His voice was sore and it cracked with the use.

          "No," Kilila muttered softly, eyes still downcast. There were deep and dark shadows under them, giving her skin a pallor look. Link vaguely wondered if she had been up all night as well. He studied her a moment, and then took in his hand a chicken leg. Sniffing it, he took a bite and chewed slowly. A plan was beginning to form in his mind… a risky and dangerous plan.

          With sudden ferocity Link jumped from the chair and leapt towards Kilila. And fell flat on his face. His feet had been shackled to the legs of the furniture. Coughing up dust he turned his head to the side to breath. Kilila knelt down next to him.

          "Let me help you." Link felt hands grip his ribs and chest, pulling him back up. When he looked back up, he came nose to nose with the girl.


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and original characters.

Elves Note: I really appreciate all the reviews, but although writing is all I want to do 24/7, I have school and other such things to attend to. Therefore I cannot sit at my computer desk and write whenever I want. In the future, instead of leaving short messages telling me to hurry up, why not instead read some of my other stories I have uploaded? Again, I appreciate it, but the wasted space on ff.net doesn't move me any quicker.

          _Link was swimming in Lake Hylia wearing nothing but green swimming shorts, alongside Kilila who was wearing a red bikini that shimmered underneath the water. _

_          "No fair!" She cried out in protest as he began racing her to the small island in the center of the lake. "You're the better swimmer!"_

_          Slowly Link drew back to be beside her, looking at her face carefully._

_          "I think not, for I could drown in your eyes," Link said seriously. Kilila blushed, her skin becoming pinker and… whiter? As her hair shortened and became blonde, Princess Zelda took Kilila's place._

_          "If you just drowned in my eyes, Link, I've been long dead. For I drowned in yours a long time ago."_

          Link opened his eyes again slowly. It was his third day here at the Fortress, and had still not seen Princess Zelda, Nabooroo, or Khooshu in the past day and nights. Kilila had come bringing food and drink, always looking very tired and worn out. They hadn't spoken since his attempted escape, save for a few words.

          _"Poison?"_

_          "No."_

The sun was just coming up, the torch next to Link's chair almost going out. His whole body ached from sitting in one position for so long, and he began to wonder if he cooperated with the Gerudos and this so-called Khooshu, that maybe he could exercise, at least. But he quickly shook that off. 

          Yes, he was going to try and escape. 

          How, he had no idea. With no weapons, he could not fight; without any magic, he could not defend. But then…

          The Gerudos had to have some weaponry of sort. Surely they didn't carry all of it on them all the time? Straining his memory of his life as an adult, Link began to work on his hands to get them loose. With luck, he saw that his right wrist bracelet had not been clamped down tightly- was that on purpose or just a mistake?

          Finally after shifting his wrist left and right, Link got his hand free. He twisted the screw on his neck brace first, and then set to work on his other hand. With both of them unbound, he set to work on his feet. The sun had almost completely risen, and off in the distance a Cuckoo cried the arrival of the day.

          Link stood up, released from his mental and physical prison at last. Suddenly, the door began to creak open. Anxiety pumping through his veins, Link made a dash and jump for the small open window high above him. His fingers brushed a small crack covered by a small amount of sand, holding on while his feet slid down the wall. Pulling himself up, Link got his torso out of the unblocked window, and he slid the rest of his body through. 

          He did not stand, but only turned so he could peek in the cell. Kilila entered, holding a tray of cold food and a small clay glass of what seemed to be water. She looked around in amazement before glancing up at the window. She seemed to have seen Link, and he mouthed not to scream. She frowned in thought, nodded briskly, set down the tray, and walked out. The door shut with the clink of wood on stone. 

          Link sat there for a moment, the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. No one came back into the cell. Suddenly he stood, wiping the sand from his green tunic and shorts, and started inching along in the shadows towards where he thought the weaponry was. 

          Below on the ground floor of the fortress, new Gerudo guards were taking over for the night shift. The ones coming off seemed, even from a distance, tired and droopy. While their attention was on where they were going, Link made a giant leap for the next building. 

          He landed without trouble, rolling forwards to come to a corner, hidden behind an overhang. Just in time, as well. A guard dressed in white rushing to one of the doorways looked in his direction. Satisfied nothing was there, she turned back to her hurried pace. 

          A breathe of relief went through Link, and he began to continue. His footsteps were sure atop the stone roofing, even though his hands were trembling against the sandstone cliff. Up ahead was another break in the buildings, a deck sitting suspended in the cliff on the other side. 

          Link backed up, took a deep breath, and ran.

            And jumped.


End file.
